Not Your Concern
by Rboooks
Summary: No one really knew anything about him. Other then the fact that he showed up one day at the guild door asking to join, Fairy Tail can't say much about their mystery member known as the Orange Fox, Naruto Uzumaki N.When ask about his life before he always answers "It is not of your concern to know,leave". What secrets is he hiding? How strong is he really? The guild may never know..
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I tried my hand at a Naruto and Fairy tail crossover. A few days ago I was working on it by writing what I wanted things to happen in what chapters , planning out the flow of the story and what not, when this idea popped out of nowhere from it which in turn made me want to write it out, just to keep the plot bunnies from bouncing everywhere inside my head. What started out as an idea placement to help prevent writers block turn into a complete story over the next few days and now I have to write it. So here is my second ever Naruto and Fairy Tail crossover! Hope you like here is chapter 1! ****J**

KEY

"What I do and where I do it, is not your concern."= talking

_'He is __**not**__ to be trusted…not to be trusted…STOP LIKING HIM! HE __**ISN'T **__CUTE! NOT TRUSTED!" = thinking_

**"The humans here smell weird…gross…WAIT! That one smells like a gait salamander! Go lick him!"= Kurama talking**

**_'I got to help kit! No more distractions! FOCUS KURAMA! FOCU- oh Satan soul is here! Time to get my flirt on! ' = Kurama thinking_**

Chapter 1

They haven't noticed.

The boy stood before the guild ,half hidden in the shadows, as he watch the guild mates interact with one another, recording and storing everything he saw into memory. His eyes flickered over the laughing drunks, before moving to the giggling young friends, then over the type of food each person was eating, afterwards over every single object or person he could watch.

Finally he let his eyes wander over to all exists in easy reach in case this guild turned out to not take kindly to strangers .After all ever piece of knowledge he had on these people could be turned into a weapon against them later on, though he didn't plan on using that weapon simply because he didn't want to.

He observed the guild for an advantage over the members, out of a three part habit created by years of constant battles.

Watch, learn, and survive.

A useful habit if you ask him really, but a habit that was not made from a safe life, no this particular habit had come to be from the _many _ times the boy almost stared death in the eye as he fought day in and out. The boy had been in so many fights he couldn't even remember when the last time he had a friendly spar was. He had been too many fights. Ones he had won or the price would have been his life.

Yes a very good useful _life saving _habit it was.

He watched the older members of the guild speak to the young children in the back, taking note on how excited they become when the word "destruction" could be heard from the story telling. From the awe in their faces he knew they weren't members yet, at least not members who could take jobs. Either too young or too weak to do so, but from the way the story teller laughed, the boy concluded it was the former, leaving him to frown in worry as he appeared to be near those children ages. Watching them for a few more minutes, he realized he would not get any more useful information from their story time, he ripped away his eyes letting them land on a teenage boy who bobbed his head to a beat in his headphones.

One glance was all it took.

Arrogant, tauter, strong, drive to be stronger, cared for friends, blond, and most importantly lighting. That teenager is strong, but his attitude will be his down fall.

Now having something he could use against the blond teenager for future reference if they ever got into a fight the boy turned away from the teen in case the teen noticed his staring, after all people could sense when they were being watch if the watcher keep looking for too long or with far too much interest. He continued the same process of all the members present, finding what their magic did and how he could use their personalities against them.

Still no one noticed.

His body clock told him exactly how long he had been standing there- twenty-nine minutes and thirty two seconds- since he had entered the guild and going unnoticed. He felt oddly insulted but knew it was his own fault. The boy knew he had made no noise nor had he let himself step into the light to gain attention but he could not help the way the shadows called to him, telling him it was best to stay hidden in them. His whole life he had been told to go as unnoticed as you could and now he couldn't allow himself to be so easily be spotted no matter how simple the task he was doing was.

_"Keep to the shadows, you'll live longer if you do" _ The voice of his old master whispered in his head as he tried to take a step into the light, making him pause before moving further out of sight from the others in the guild hall.

In all honesty he like it here, the guild was lively filled with joy and happiness, but he couldn't bring himself to move much less speak with an inhibitive of the place. It hurt too much.

Closing his eyes the boy was suddenly not a boy anymore, instead he was in his twenty year old body once more giving his soldiers some final commands then handing over a white and red hat to a young man of nineteen who had tears in his eyes whipping them away with a large scarf he had own for as long as the older man had known him for.

The boy of nineteen had black hair and black eyes even though those eyes were filled with tears they had the same burning determination in them as they did when he was younger, in those peaceful times following the man around with a smile and a high pitch "boss!", that even this bloody war could not destroy. He had made a right choice leaving his people in the boy's hands.

In his mind's eye he watched the boy grip the hat before slamming it on his head as he cried _"You better come back alive, boss! We still need to fight for this hat! But for now…I…I won't….I WON'T LET YOU DOWN BOSS! I'LL KEEP THEM SAFE I PROMISE! I NEVER BREAK A PROMISE, YOU TAUGHT ME THAT!"_

Even as the man nodded and told him he'll would win before anyone notice he was gone, they both knew it was a lie, the nineteen year old was now the new leader because the old one was on his way to the front lines to end the war. At the cost of his life.

_"You will be back…right?" _The uncertainly and small amount of fear in the nineteen year old's voice could be heard as loud as if he would have screamed "Please don't go! Please don't leave me! I can't have anyone else die on me!"

Still the man had given him a small barely noticeable smile before an even smaller nod could escape him, and then he had left. No words were spoken because then he would be making a promise of his return but he knew he could never keep that promise and he always kept his promises. So he never made unrealistic ones.

On his way to the final battle the man had gathered up all his courage silently thanking every one of his precious people, paying his respect to the dead ones, and saying goodbye to the living ones even if they couldn't hear him. He whipped the tears away as he whispered his final words to them. "_Thank you all for making my life __**worth **__living. I love you."_

Arriving at the battle field, the man had yelled out a large retreat watching as his tired army almost cries in relief at the command. The war had been eating at everyone for the past four years, slowly but surely rotting all of the light from the world leaving a dead barren wasteland. Tension so high nerves were on constant strain to not break at a moment's notice, and a heavy chocking feeling at every throat become the normal everyday life. What was worse was the uselessness that clung to all humans as the war grew deadlier and deadlier and the number of lives lost grew twice as fast.

Many newly web made a choice to not have children until the end of the war to avoid having their children being drafted…..but the only way to be web was to be released from duty for a few days, three if you were lucky, since the need for soldiers was so high anyone above the age of twelve were most likely taken , heavily train for three months and then sent out to fight. There was never a guaranty they would live pass five months on the field. There were no longer civilians in the ninja world.

Villages were made up of children now and wounded or crippled adults. A sad fate he could no longer stand to force upon his people.

He had watched the last surviving army, go with a determine frown before facing the mad man who ruined the world. Madara Uchiha.

The battle they had took them six hours of consent fighting, both knowing the winner of their one on one would also be the winner of this war. This would be the final battle to decide the fate of the world. And fate had never really like him, perhaps it was because he was constantly deny what it wanted for him to do, because he had lost. As he laid in a crater surrounded by his own blood, he once again began to thank everyone who made his life worth living, all the while Madara taunted him. Telling him what he would do to the world now that he would be gone.

Madara only took seven seconds to laugh at his broken body, but those seven seconds were all he needed. He had open his mouth, energy locking anything within the two thousand radius into place preventing the shock Uchiha from jumping to safety into his own diminution, and said three words that hunted the once laughing man more than anything before in his life simply because of the tone it was said in.

It was a tone of cold empty death. The tone of the grim reaper breathing into the Uchiha's ear as the words fell upon them.

"Now we die." Then he released his suicidal justu ending his life with a smile well aware of the pounding of his army on the barrier which he placed, he could almost hear them begging for him to not do, to stop but that was the reason for the barrier. It was there not only to prevent anyone else from dying with him and Madara but it was so _no one_ could rush in to stop him. He felt the blood in his mouth fall down his chin as his smile soften, the life left his body, and he had token the last of the world hatred with him.

Madara had died screaming in pain, a pain no human should have ever felt, one he should have scream along to but he felt nothing but relief. Wondering what fate awaited for him as the light of his chakra glow brighter and brighter the pain along with it, raising as well. He didn't care.

He had _finally_ finished it… he was _finally_ been free….

Many would have regrets, many would be in shock to know this was it they were dying, others would be afraid of the loneliness which came with death but he wasn't. No he was happy.

He was happy to be left alone, to be able to rest and a small part of him hoping beyond hope to see all of his fallen loved ones for a few minutes. For he was dead and at peace.

He was_ finally _ at peace after four- no twenty long years. He was truly happy now, to not have to worry about anything ever again.

Until he had woken up, in his ten year old body, in a forest of a place he had never seen or heard of before.

Snapping his eyes open again, the man was back in front of the guild. Standing right next to the door, but going unnoticed by everyone as a fight between a pink haired child – short tempered, brawler, loud mouth, prideful and fire- and another child without a shirt –black haired, quite, prideful, past guilt, seemed to prefer long rage fighting but was as much as a brawler as the pink haired one and ice- broke out drawing all eyes to them.

Deciding to get notice he took three steps to the left, back to his original spot before the guild door, ready to step into the light.

That was until the door open behind him, from the smell and footsteps the person responsible was a girl. Give or take a few years older than his current body. The girl stop with a sharp intake of breath when she saw him, mostly likely surprise to see someone half visible in the outside light provide by the open door. If she hadn't turned her head to the left instead of walking straight ahead she would have never seen him.

He let a sigh escape his mouth well aware of the girl behind him reaching for his arm. Moving to the side, the girl's hand gasped air just as her question ringed out into the hall catching everyone's attention

"Who are you?" she sound suspicious and wary, yet a promise of pain if he meant harm. Mentally he nodded in approval of her tone. She would have made a good ninja.

He moved again avoiding her other hand as she tried to catch him deciding to not answer her question to only see what she would do about it. Whoever she was, she saw it as a challenge to cause him harm because she suddenly tried slicing him with a blade followed by a kick and a fist. Her attack is so painfully pitiful to a ninja like him, the leading level of disappointment made him sigh again. Her next attack almost made him sigh again for it is so slow and her clothes wrinkled so loudly from her movements, telling him what move she was doing as he didn't need to turn to avoid the upcoming blade once more going for a slice.

He even had his eyes closed as he dodged her flustered attainments to land a blow on him, skillfully moving around the other guild members from the memory of where he last saw them before the girl attacked him. He could see the guild hall in his mind eyes after watching it and could predict where they would move after watching them for so long. He could feel the eyes of the guild watch him in amazement almost as if they were shock to see the girl struggle with hitting him.

Then he felt someone strong stand up making him open his eyes stopping in his tracks as he did so. He could almost hear the girl's grin and even if she didn't say it the clear "I got you now!"

For the first time he moved to attack. Just as she lifted her blade to hit him with his arm shot out behind him, not once breaking eye contact with the short old man in a funny looking hat standing on the bar, whom he felt the power coming from. His hand gasped her wrist, leading to her shock gasp before he pulled forward then to the side, throwing her far away from him on his right. Not even giving her a glance, the boy just started walking to the bar.

His steps were sure, and calculated. After waking up in a ten year old body, and finding it wasn't a genjustsu, he hid himself in that forest for a year, gathering as much information as he could by re-training his body to be at the level he desired, while also sending thousands of clones into the world to find out more of it for him. He learned he was in a place known as Earthland, were mages roomed and he spend a good amount of time on learning the basics of vary magic's finding his justsus to be far superior. He also send some clones to blend into society and learned the ways of this strange new world.

After five months from his awakening, the man turned boy came to the conclusion that he had been blasted to a whole new dimension by the suicidal justsu, simply because it somehow mixed with the space seals in the barrier to keep Madara from escaping. So there could be a way home. Though these were are hypotheses at their best he could think of nothing more that made sense.

Standing before the old man, the currently eleven year old boy bowed ever so slightly. He watched as the man took in his form, noting with approval of the way the old man seemed to be able to analyze him almost, if not close, to what he could do to others, before he said quite seriously yet politely "Hello. May I speak with the guild master please  
>?"<p>

The old man's jester looking hat almost seemed to twitch with interest "I am the guild master. My name is Makarov. What can I do for you, lass?"

The boy nodded because he could tell by the way Makarov watched him walk up to him, while the other guild members moved aside for him to past that the man was the guild master, yet he ask simply to be polite. "Then I ask you, if I may please join the guild. I will gladly complete any requirements I may need to accomplish beforehand to do so."

That got the man to raise a brow before he question the boy "And why do you wish to join?"

Without hesitation the boy gave his replay "I have heard from a reliable source that this guild is a very impressive and strong guild; One which will only grow stronger with time. I have also heard of the family-like atmosphere the guild seems to have though rather destructive it may be. Add to the fact, your guild seems to take in children without a home, can solve one of my current problems. Plus I can find paying work, and gain resources to solve a problem I have."

Makarov blinked back at him almost as if shock on how well ordered he reported his reasons. Mentally the boy winced because he didn't know if he was acting his "age" since the children here were by far more cheerful then back in the Elements Nations, even the civilian children he saw growing up didn't come anywhere near the level of cheer most adults in Earthland possessed. And it been too long since he acted as a child he couldn't remember how.

After a few seconds of silenced following his respond, the guild master grinned "Well then, welcome to Fairy tail my boy! I just need you to fill an application, and get the guild stamp! What is yout name?"

The boy blink in shock. His blue eyes widening at the simplify of joining, for in all honesty he thought he would get laughed at until he proved his worth starting with small worthless tasks that would months later turn into more difficult ones before being allowed to join. However he quickly snapped out of his shock for it made things far easier this way and for that he was grateful. This guild is strong, and true to his word, would only get stronger as time went on. The perfect place to hopefully find a way home if he stuck around long enough.

The boy turned his ocean blue eyes up to the man, his sun kissed blond hair falling just past his ears in a wild sharp halo, whiskered like markings on his checks pulled back in a small smile as he spoke his name after a year. "My apologizes. I did not give my name haven't I? I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. A pleasure to meet you Master Makarov of Fairy Tail, I hope to make the guild proud."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait. So everyone has been asking about the pairing, and because it's going to play a big role later on in the story I decided to keep it a secret. Right now though I will say Naruto won't be really interested in anyone since his more focused on trying to get home. He will also grasp the attention of many love interests but he will never notice. So you can say it's a harem but it's not at the same time….**

**Anyway let's get on with the show! Here is chapter 2!**

Key

" You can trust us you know. We will help you anyway we can. That's what it means to be part of a guild." = Talking

_'That Naruto kid, hasn't come back from his job yet, it's been a while …Is he alright? Maybe I should- oh no there he is. Standing in the shadows watching us. Creepy lad needs some hobbies.' = thinking_

**"Kit, go on a harder job. The last one we took was too low ranked. I want action!" = Kurama talking**

**_' Party time! Time to drop it and shack it! And wave my hands like I do not care! Whoo hoo! = Kurama thinking _**

Chapter 2

Makarov Dreyar pride himself in being aware of things around him that most people missed. He tended to hide this ability behind goofy lazy grins so even though he was one of the ten wizard saints, many tended to discard his observing skills. But this in turn helped him more, seeing as it made it a lot easier to tell what someone was feeling or thinking when their guard was down thanks to a false sense of a sanctuary . He knew when someone was hiding something, knew when someone need a shoulder to cry on, knew when someone was dangerous… and he knew when someone was all these things combined.

Makarov noticed the boy by the guild door about twenty minutes ago- though he had the feeling the boy had been standing there longer-and had been able to see all these things as the boy scanned the guild hall with darken wary blue eyes. Eyes that belong on someone older then an eleven year old boy (the boy is shorter than those his age, meaning he could pass of as a nine year old at first glance but Makarov has spent his whole life being short so he could tell the actual age of the boy) and it worried him.

The Third Fairy Tail Master didn't know why, but a small part of him knew that the boy was planning every member's death in those few quite minutes.

He had originally plan to have the rest of his children evacuate so he could take down the boy by himself, because as the master it was his job to keep the members safe, to keep his family safe. That was until the boy closed his eyes, for in that one second, Makarov saw a child that had suffered far too much for one life time. No the depressing wary _darkness_ that surrounded the boy while he thought of what ever put the darkness there was from suffering for far _more _than one life time. He would put money down on an at least ten lives times.

Whatever had happen to the boy must have been truly unbearably horrible because Makarov _knew _that the boy was keeping most of his emotion in check judging by the controlled blank faced. It worried the aged man to think that the pain of a child could be felt from across the massive guild hall and not even being all of it; in fact the Fairy Master believes the darkness he saw in that one second was only the tip of the ice beige to the sorrow the boy felt.

Just as he was going to call out to the boy, if only to get rid of that wishful loneness when the boy's eyes opened once more, the guild door was opened. Makarov had made sure not to give away the fact he knew the boy was there, hidden in the shadows that seemed to welcome the child, knowing if he so much as twitched the lad would react. If that reaction would have been bad or no was the question.

The guild master knew a ticking time bomb when he saw one, which was the reason he felt his blood run cold as Erza tried to gasp the lad's arm. Time seemed to have freeze as the boy's emotions took a bad turn, but then with his eyes closed once more the boy gave an air of annoyance and if slight disappointment. What he was disappointed about though, was a mystery.

Then the Third watched as the boy barley even tried to dodge Erza's attempts of landing a blow on him, if anything it seemed as if the boy was simply walking with his eyes closed, making a slight tilt of a body part as a blade sliced right where said body part used to be. The boy moved gracefully not a signal step wasted, as he moved around the angry red haired girl and keep a straight path avoiding his other children in the process.

Makarov knew in that instant as the boy tilted his head to the left allowing the blade to swing harmlessly by that whoever this lad is, he meant no harm. If anything the guild would be more of an emotionally harmful place for the blond child, if the longing he saw in the blue eyes earlier where anything to go by.

The boy with the eyes too old for his age, needed help, needed to be healed and Fairy Tail would never turn away someone like that no matter how close the person was to exploding.

Deicide enough was enough the short man stood intending to call a halt to the two children's one sided fight but he was surprised (though he hid it well) when blue eyes snapped open once more making contact with his own. Taking the moment to further study the boy, Makarov realized that the lad has been training for many years in combat. It's true that Erza was one of the most promising, up and coming wizards ( she wasn't exactly strong yet, though in a few years he was certain the red haired girl would be an S-ranked mage), but she still had a long way to go, still had to find a fighting style that matched her incredible swordsmanship.

However the lad moved as if he fought daily and not the friendly spars either but more on the level of life and death. His fighting style, if only a small glance at it while he throw Erza far from him without leaving any openings showed he is used to being attacked from all sides in fast deadly moves, left Makarov impressed. The child's eyes had shadows in his eyes true but as the boy walked towards him once he noticed him on the bar, Makarov could see intelligence burning brightly in the kid's eyes as well.

Intelligence that again belong to someone far older then he was.

When the boy moved in front of him, Makarov had to restrain himself from lifting an eyebrow at the boy's soft polite voice ringing with a serious tone that one would find in adult who was looking for a job as he bowed ever so slightly. "Hello. May I speak with guild master please?"

The child had come to see him?

"I am the guild master. My name is Makarov. What can I do for you lass?" The fairy tail master had purposely called the boy lass just to see if he could get the child to behave like any other eleven year boy his age would. After all, the blond child was short and most likely has been mistaken for a girl once so that left the question; would he show his disapprove like another child his age would? Would he scowl and say it's lad in that same calm polite tone? Or would he react violently like the master feared he would?

The slip of the tongue would be the child's test to see if he was one those types of bombs that exploded by the slightest movement or was the type that need a button to be pushed in order for the explosion to go off.

The boy however didn't even blink, and the Fairy Tail master knew he didn't notice the "lass" comment at all, which either meant the boy was fine with being called a girl or he didn't know what lass meant. The short man leaned to the latter rather then the former so it indicated that the boy rarely heard that phase, meaning he didn't grow up around here. Most likely a foreigner then.

"Then I ask you, if I may please join the guild. I will gladly complete any requirements I may need to accomplish beforehand to do so." The blond child continued in a soft voice.

Well that wasn't what Makarov was expecting, this time he didn't hid his raised eyebrow. "And why do you wish to join?"

The boy hadn't needed to think of his answer, and straighten out his back giving his reasons almost like a soldier reporting to his officer. " I have heard from a reliable source that this guild is very impressive and strong guild; one which will only grow stronger with time. I have also heard of the family-like atmosphere the guild seems to have though rather destructive it may be. Add to the fact, your guild seems to take in children without a home can solve one of my current problems. Plus I can find paying work and gain resources to solve a problem I have."

The child was homeless? This was getting more and more complicated, seeing as the child probably noticed how _adult-like_ _he_ give- reported more like- his reasons, because he drew more into himself. Hiding almost all emotion making it impossible to know what he was thinking. There were many ways the master could handle how the outcome of this boy's proclaim to wanting to join could end but the Fairy Tail master knew what his answer would be. It wasn't in him to turn away a child in need, no matter how much he believed said child need therapy.

Grinning he welcomed the boy to the guild. "Well then, welcome to Fairy Tail my boy! I just need you to fill an application and get the guild stamp! What is your name?"

This in turned lead to the blonde's eyes widening in shock, and for a fraction of a second the disbelief blossomed across the young one's face was near overwhelming. It was rather amusing to see the wide eyed look of the child, but then the boy's face blanked again as he seem to dwelled over something in his head.

It sadden him to see the boy look so shocked though because it seemed the blue eyed lad wasn't used to being accepted so easily in fact it seemed for a second or two that the boy was wondering if he was pulling a prank on him before he snapped out of whatever thoughts had him occupied. The child came to a conclusion that seemed to satisfied him as he raised his head to meet his eyes once more.

For the first time the boy let a small smile pull at his lips, as he answered and Makarov was amazed by the how adorable the boy become when he smiled " My apologizes. I did not give my name haven't I? I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. A pleasure to meet you Master Makarov of Fairy Tail, I hope to make the guild proud."

Time froze again.

The guild felled in a sort of spell of silence at the boy's smile and that moment Makarov realized no one had spoken since the boy was spotted. True they said nothing when the boy toyed with Erza mostly because they were amazed by his skill, then while Naruto spoke with him it most have been because they sense It was something really important that they could not get in the middle of. Now however it must have been because like him, they didn't want the boy to hide that small smile away. It was almost like no one wanted to ruin the peaceful senses that came from the short blonde's smile. The warmth that radiated off the boy's smile like the sun itself after days on end in rain made the guild feel like they stood in the presences of an angel.

Or at least that's how Makarov felt.

What had the boy gone through if it had made him locked away this lovely charisma? This ability to make others feel safe and happy, where did it hide?

"Naruto fight me!"

The words sliced through the air like a blade, as time returned to its normal speed, the smile dropped from the whiskered face child who calmly turned his head in the direction of the one who had shouted. The guild blinked out of the spell they found themselves in, as they too turned to the voice, not surprise to see it had been Natsu who had yelled out. The pink hair child's eyes gleamed, as he stood at ready fists raised and fire already surrounding them most likely exited to fight someone stronger then Erza.

Naruto stared at him for a few seconds without saying a word expression blacked giving nothing away before opening his mouth turning his full body to face Natsu.

"You wish to spar with me?" he asked.

While the young dragon slayer nodded in quick excitement a small blue cat, flew to lie on the boy's pink hair answered "aye sir!" it yelled "I'm Happy! And this guy is Natsu! He's my dad!"

Here Makarov returned his eyes fully on Naruto, trying to judge his reaction to a flying talking blue cat, as most new comers were quite shock to meet Happy- hell Happy was only a month old, and most of the guild still had a hard time accepting all the things the cat seemed to do- but he couldn't get anything from the boy. If anything, the boy closed off any way to be read, steeling himself for a fight even though he looked- to the rest of the world anyway -as calm and controlled as he did the entire time. Not a single sign of the being prepare for a battle to the untrained eye.

If the Fairy Tail master had not been reading him from the start then he would most likely had been fooled into thinking the boy was completely relaxed, or as relaxed as the blond child could be.

"it is nice to meet you Happy and your father as well" Naruto said not even batting a eye as he answered the blue cat. Old as most would have least paused or directed the answer to the pink haired boy first not out of being cruel but more because it felt natural to speak to a human before the animal. This in turn made Happy beam, most so then normal. " However are spars allowed within the guild? Or is this a sort of placement exam that will test my abilities? If so then please lead the way to the training field, I will prove my worth and value to the guild"

Natsu frowned at the whiskered child while the rest of the guild watched on some impressed with how the blonde thought namely the master and a certain fuming red head swordsmen " Placement exam? Why would we have one of those? I just want a good fight against someone strong!"

Before Naruto could answer, the pink haired boy charged at him with a mighty battle cry, hoping to catch the new member off guard. The guild cheered as he neared the calm boy who stayed in the same spot even as the fist neared his faced. Once again the boy closed his eyes and Makarov realized Naruto was disappointed again. Why though? The fight hadn't even started yet.

Happy had flown away -just before Natsu had charged-, over to a sited Lisannna who was watching from one of the tables along with her two siblings. The girl opened her arms for the cat to rest in while the young dragon slayer let loose his fists. The cat did believe she was his mother after all.

Not paying much mind to the rest the Fairy Master watched as the two boys started their "spar" but it came to little surprise that Natsu could not land a blow on the new member. The fire blasted about the hall while Natsu aimed for the whiskered boy who merely sidesteps each attempted like he had with Erza. Out of the corner of his Makarov noticed said girl relax as she watched, probably happy that Naruto seemed to dance around the frustrated pink haired boy as well.

Her pride must have taken quite a blow a while ago if it made her happy to see that someone else was having a hard time with the boy. Then without warning Naruto's blue eyes snapped open as he moved behind the pink haired boy in one graceful step before slamming a open palm onto the bottom back of the dragon slayer. Whatever he did left Natsu surprise before he fell face first on the ground with a grunt. The boy's body twitched as the scarf wearing child tried to get up but his body refused to obey.

"I-I can't move!" Natsu said in shock as he shimmed on the floor.

Naruto bowed his head slightly in respect at the fallen boy. "You will be able to move in five minutes. Thank you for the spar."

With that the boy turned back to the Master and in a low tone asked "May I please have this application now Master? I would also like to know all the rules of the guild as well. I would not like to break any by accident."

The master blinked down at the boy, not use to children discarding the celebration of a win. All of the other children would have at least let out a whoop of glee or maybe a smile but Naruto acted like the fight had never even happened. This was something odd for Makarov who was all but raising the kids of guild, and knew it was not who a stable child should behave but seeing as nothing broke during the spar like many other bar fights he soon grinned handing over the necessary papers and a pen that were kept behind the bar without much fuss.

Watching the blue eyes scan the paper, Makarov pushed back the tiny voice in his head that whispered "He didn't react at all to defeating an opponent. If the boy had hit harder, Natsu would have lost all movement of his body all together or he would have been dead. _Naruto has killed before." _

The fairy tail master believed everyone deserved a second chance at life and if Naruto proved to be a threat to his family then Makarov knew he would stop him any means necessary. After all he is the master.

He would protect his children at all costs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I hope you liked my last chapter! I hope you all like my jaded Naruto and I like to tell you all that the focus of the fic will move around the characters meaning it will rarely be on his POV to keep his mysterious persona. Though that doesn't mean we won't get a glimpse of his thoughts every once and a while! I hope you all like! **

**Also I got to congregate one of you for noticing that the Key dialogue foreshadows the story! You so smart Su! (Su does not want to be named so you will know her as Su) **

**Anyway on with the show! Here is chapter 3! **

~~~~~x~~~~~~~ KEY ~~~~~X~~~~~X~~~~~X

"W-what are you? A-are you even human?" = talking

_'__Naruto has gotten stronger! I need to train harder too!' = thinking_

**"****What's wrong? It's almost like you never seen a demon before. He he he are you scared little mortal?" = Kurama talking**

**_'_****_Oops I made Kit mad….I'll make him some ramen then! Kit can't stay mad forever after a bowl of ramen!' = Kurama thinking_**

~~~~~X~~~~X~~~~~X~~~~~~X~~~~~X

Chapter 3

What did he think of the new guy?

Gray Fullbuster wasn't so sure.

On one hand he respected the skills the blonde showed when he arrive and when he was beating flame breath into the ground but on the other something about the whiskered boy made his hair stand on end and set off warning bells in his head. It wasn't because Naruto did anything threatening, far from it in fact as the boy had a soft, calm and collective demander the whole time, yet Gray's subconscious had deemed him a threat.

After surviving two encounters with the demon Deliora, Gray's young body has somehow began to notice when something as vile as that monster was near him. He guessed it was a survival instinct that developed from the fear of staring into Deliora's ugly face after the demon destroyed everything he ever knew not once but twice.

He wasn't so sure really what it was, but he knew it had gotten him out of plenty of bad situations in the past where jobs took a ugly turn for the worst, ones that would have ended with him dead for sure if he hadn't been able to sense danger like he could. The fact that he managed to stay alive when a pack of lizard men ambushed him on his way home after a mission, long enough for Macao and Wakaba to find and save him was proof enough of how affective his sense of danger was. Most children his age wouldn't have been able to boast the same.

Because of his pride for his ice make magic he named this instinct to survive "Ice sense"

Ice sense was screaming that Naruto was a threat so he needed to run as far and fast as his legs could carry him. Normally he would have done just that but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. Why did he need to run? Why was he so scared of the shorter boy? Why did the boy remind him of…of…._DELIORA?!_

It was hard to explain but when those darken blue eyes swiped the room for a brief instant after the boy straighten from a bow, Gray had felt his blood run cold.

As an Ice wizard, the only way to make his blood run cold the way it did was if something was life threatening to him or one of his comrades.

Gray liked to believe he gave everyone a fair chance, to never judge until he got to know a person but he couldn't stop his body from freezing in place when the blond boy's gaze rested on him after he let out a laugh at Natsu's easy defeat. Their eyes locked for what was only a second or two before the boy turned back the Master asking for the membership application yet that was all the time needed for him to react.

His body had fallen into a defensive position without a second of hesitation determined to live. Gray had been highly confused about his body's actions as his mind screamed _'Demon! Demon! Can't win! Run! RUN!". _

This should have made him dislike the new comer or at least wary of him . It should have made him know to stay away from the boy and to keep out of his way.

However he felt conflicted over what he saw in Naruto's gaze for those few seconds forcing him to mentally step back and rethink his first assumption of the boy even while a small voice in the back of his head continued to scream _' Demon! Demon! He'll kill us! Run! RUN!'. _

The reason for his mix feelings towards the Uzumaki was that he had seen complete and unbearable guilty loneliness in the boy's blue eyes.

The same he saw every time he looked into a mirror following Ur's death. The look of someone who has lost it all even after fighting his damnest to keep it.

It was well hidden though almost impossible to spot. Gray would hand it to the seemly younger boy ( he assumed Naruto was nine at the time later to be shocked he was actually eleven) for how well he managed to trick people into thinking his eyes were emotionless voids that told nothing.

The rest of the guild could not tell the misery the boy was in.

He knew this because he had asked other guild members later on if they saw something in Naruto's eyes always receiving a negative answer from each one if he didn't know any better the ice make mage would have assumed that Naruto hid it purposely but Gray knew what to look for so he wasn't as easily tricked at the rest.

Whoever Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was, he suffered from survivor's guilt like him. Survivor of what, he didn't know but Gray would bet his necklace on it being pretty horrific if it left the blonde's eyes to look like that.

So while his body and mind screamed _Run_ when it came to the new guy, his heart and soul screamed _heal_ like it had when he found Erza crying by the river bank a few years back.

He didn't know which one to listen to leaving him conflicted with his feeling towards the whiskered lad but he _did _ knew one thing for sure: Naruto was the new member of Fairy Tail and Gray had made a promise to himself a long time ago to never see one of his comrades wither away like Ur had.

He would help the new guy anyway he could even if Naruto didn't want him to.

~~~~X~~~~~~~X~~~~~ TIME SKIP~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~X~~~~

It was currently three days since anyone had last seen their newest member.

Gray sat in his usual table with Levy, Cana and Lisannna, watching the guild members go about their lives in silence. He was currently enjoying a bowl of his favorite food after an easy job as a form of celebration for completing his twenty mission mark. While Gray had been at Fairy Tail for years he had never been an active member capable of taking missions till his eleventh birthday a few months back.

Since then he had done his best to keep count of how many missions he was allowed to take, placing goals for the future in hopes of being able to go on higher leveled ones soon. Along the way to those goals he had chosen every tenth mission to be marks or check points to further motivate him into working harder. At every mark he passed he would take that mission's reward money and treat himself to whatever he liked and could buy with it.

Counter to what everyone outside of the guild believed, Fairy Tail did have difficulty level system for the jobs on the quest board. This was created by the second fairy Tail Master to hopeful stop sending wizards on jobs that could lead to their deaths if the mission they took turn out to be too much for their abilities to handle. In order to go a job you must either have the magic that is specifically asked on the request or have enough missions under your belt to have experience out on the field that prove you could handle it.

The more missions you took and successfully completed the more of a chance the Master would let you take harder ones. Depending on the age of each mage, there was a certain amount of completed missions needed for one to go solo when taking a job.

However if you were someone under the age of fifteen when you joined Fairy Tail then the only way for you to go out and complete a job by yourself was if you completed fifty missions with a much more experienced mage who could vague for you if they believe you can raise in the ranks because of your skills.

This could be a problem since the ranks of the missions went from easy jobs such as babysitting, gardening, and finding a rare flower in the woods to the most difficult ones such as fighting a herd of lizard men, stopping a dark guild or fighting a monster meant those who could take some of the higher jobs rarely took time out of their lives to accompany a newbie on the lower ones.

This left the younger mages to either complete as many missions as they could when someone offered to go with them or nag a veteran member to take them on a harder mission in order to prove they have earn their promotion. Once a mage managed to reach that number of finished jobs however it meant they didn't need a more experience member to say they could go on hard solo missions anymore for they had proven it with their work.

This was something Gray wanted badly, for he preferred to fight alone instead of going with a partner or group and he decided that he would not ask an experience member to take him on a harder job until he managed to near his goal of thirty missions. While sounding simple it was a lot harder to find someone who would be his partner or team into taking him on a job because of they need to be a certain rank before they could take him.

Added to the fact he wasn't the only child who needed a chaperone on the jobs made it that much harder.

But that's what made meeting his marks all the more rewarding, as it reminded him he was getting closer and closer to his goal. So that meant he could enjoy his favorite after a long day with a satisfied smile at a job well done.

Gray hummed softly scooping up more of the vanilla ice-cream from his bowl as Cana read the fortunes of Levy and Lisannna for the day to his right via magic cards. When Cana began to learn Card magic she started give people card readings for that day. Her predictions seemed to always come true but weren't very specific varying from "today will be your luckiest day" to "you will meet the one".

She liked to do so for everyone because the more she practice the better chance she could one day predicted someone future further then a day and with specific detail too…..at least that what she said anyway. So far Gray, hasn't seen her come close to a clear reading yet.

"Today looks like the day you meet your future husband." Cana said slyly to a heavily blushing Levy. "You better look your best Levy!"

Gray felt a smirk pulling at his lips knowing full well that Cana was kidding mostly likely making up the fortune when all she got from the reading was a boring normal day and couldn't help but enjoy it. Levy was just someone easy to tease because the girl got easily flustered at the simplest things.

Playing along Gray put in his own two cents "Wow. Levy already getting married? You sure move fast."

The tiny blue haired girl let out a scream of protest, hands waving in a panicked manner as she listed reasons why Cana's card reading was wrong using logic that made no sense. She talked so fast that it all become a clutter of embarrassed noises after a while making Cana and Gray burst out laughing at her reaction, which only worked in further embarrassing the blue hair girl. Not bothering to pause for breath Levy launched in a flustered lecture on why they were wrong to assume she would marry the first unfamiliar guy she would meet that day.

Lisanna had to jump in when the book girl looked about ready to faint as she tried to defuse the situation by making comments that even if she meet her future husband later on in the day they wouldn't be married yet meaning she could enjoy falling in love with him starting today.

This in turn did manage to calm down the book lover for a few minutes before she noticed what Lisanna said then she squeaked out a whiny "Not you too Lisanna!"

Laughing until his stomach hurt Gray almost forgot to turn his head in the direction of the guild door when it open not a few seconds later hoping it would be the young Uzumaki. He felt disappointment drop heavily onto his shoulders when it turned out to be another team of mages returning from a job. That was the fifth false alarm today.

"If I didn't know any better I say you have a weird obsession with blonde, Gray." Cana said noticing his frown as the returning team greeted follow guild members closing the door behind them as they did so.

Gray turn a annoyed scowl to the card user's smug smirk as he returned his attention to the table, taking note of Levy's and Lisanna's interest. "I don't have an obsession Cana. I just want to know where the hell he is, alright?"

"Really? Because I would think asking people about another person's eyes and almost giving yourself whiplash ever time the guild door opens to check if said person was back is obsession, but I could be wrong." The brunette answered with a sly smirk laying her head on her crossed arms upon the table.

Gray felt a vain pulse at his head as he tried to stay calm grunting out "Yeah that makes you wrong."

"Or it makes you unaware of your own feelings. Don't worry Gray it's okay to like other guys" The girl replied watching him with eyes full of mischief. The girl lived to tease who she deemed "light weights" regardless if they were drinkers or not. (Which Gray didn't understand seeing as she was underage herself and thus could not drink either) In the brunette's opinion light weights didn't know how to have fun.

"I don't like boys! I just want to know what that guy's deal is!" Gray snared losing his temper. For the past three days the brown haired girl took it upon herself to question his sexuality at every chance she got after Gray had asked her what she thought about Naruto's eyes. The ice mage believed she only did it to annoy him.

Cana opened her mouth to say who knows what but before the argument could get out of control however, Levy cut her of asking "It's weird that he hasn't come back yet though. I mean why can Naruto be able to take solo missions already?"

Gray wished he had an answer to that.

After turning in his application, reading all of the rules and guidelines of the guild (Who actually reads that? Most would have just skipped it but for some reason the blond boy hadn't, determined to follow the rules to the letter) Naruto's eyes had snapped the quest board. Already searching for a job from across the hall not bothering to interact with any of the other members as the Master read over what he had written. This would have seemed rude to others but in the short time Fairy Tail known Naruto they came to realize he didn't interact with anyone willingly.

It wasn't something the new guy hadn't done before.

A good example was when he asked if there was a quiet place he could go, so he could fill out his application in peace and though it was said in a polite tone the rest of the guild had gotten the hidden message in his words. _Leave me alone. _

While some tried to at least introduce themselves to him as the blond boy read over the papers all were stared down by an unnerving gaze that left them wanting to run away. This happened a go_ Do not bother me _od twelve times by rather foolish members.

Not many tried again after Naruto's eyes swiped the hall telling them with a gaze _Unless it is an emergency, do not bother me because you will make me mad. Do not come near me._

The guild made no move to do so.

And the boy promptly return to whatever guide line he was on not noticing how much he had distress the rest of Fairy Tail with that simple action Gray included, who had to clench his hands into fists in order to not run away like his legs screamed for him to do. The black hair boy had been planning to go over and introduce himself after Naruto finish his paper work but that cold icy stare made him rethinking his idea.

It had felt like they were being ordered by a general of the army and the rest of the guild were merely chore boys who saw no real fighting throughout a war. Almost like they were reminded that the boy had lives of his people in his hands and any time wasted on foolishness that they offered would cost more than they could ever know. It terrified them.

The guild had turn away their stares from the boy, the braver ones taking curious glances at him at the corners of their eyes but none moved to speak to him. Not even the hotheaded Nastu or the rebel Mira tried to do so until the blond boy finished his reading. Even then they were calm if somewhat shaking as they were stopped with an icy blue stare something that rarely if ever happened.

Another thing about the blond was that he was never scowling or even frowning; if anything the boy's expression stayed a calm blank mask. Not giving any of his thoughts away making it impossible to know what he was thinking not that any of the Fairy Tail members tried to figure out what he was thinking.

Something about Naruto made him unapproachable.

The Master had looked over his application with a raised eyebrow before a worried frown pulled at his lips as the blond child eye's ran over the offered jobs. "Hallowed out tree? Your current living place is a hallowed out tree?"

At that Naruto turned his attention from the board to give the master an unashamed stare. "Yes." He answered plainly as if it was the most common thing in the world.

Gray had felt himself blink along with the rest of the guild. While it was true the kid had said he had a problem with housing earlier on the blacked hair boy had at least thought he lived in a building or something. No wonder the fact that his guild had dorms for the members made an important part in Naruto's reasoning for joining them.

"I see." The Third replied plainly not really fazed by the child in front of him "I noted your missing a lot of the information."

The Uzumaki had tilted his head asking in a polite manner "Did I leave any blank?"

At this the Makarov shook his head "No. But you left half of it with MIA, classified and the strangest thing of all does not exist. I hope you can explain why that is?"

The boy had nodded as if he was satisfied with something before a small smile that didn't reach his eyes brock through his blank face. "I will explain when we have a smaller crowed Master Makarov."

This left the hall in a hushed silence as they waited for the Master to answer. Both man and child seemed to have a conversation with their eyes as the silence went on. After a while of a silent staring contest between them not one backing down Makarov nodded. "Very well if that is what you like."

Happy the boy gave a respectful bow to the man "Thank you Master Makarov."

The short man waved away his politeness with a laid back air around him falling into what Gray liked to call "grandpa mode". He then began to answer any lingering questions Naruto had about the guild like how much the rent for the dorms were, who he had to report to when accepting a job and the likes. Gray had been impressed that Naruto seemed to talk like a high class adult, speaking to the Master like an equal.

Though the ice mage noticed when Naruto's eyes flared with rebellion, hand moving to touch the strange swirly mark on his forehead protector when the Master had brought out the magic stamp. It lasted only for a few seconds however before the whiskered haired boy locked away his emotions once more. Without much care the boy peeled off his shirt while mumbling more to himself then to the hall "This mark will tell the world my loyalty."

Gray wondered it he said more it more to convince himself, that he was now loyal to them and if the mark on his forehead was of his old home.

"Yes. Where would you like it my lad?" Master Makarov asked

Naruto pointed to his bare left shoulder, a few inches above his elbow.

This wouldn't have been so strange _if_ it wasn't for the tattoo that the guild could see on his right shoulder in the exact same place.

Gray had never seen a tattoo like it before. Almost as if the artist had simply brushed it on instead of ripping the skin with a needle, the tattoo curved with grace to form a flame accompanied by a small line underneath it. It was colored black and about two inches long, though it was skinny in shape. The Ice make wizard would bet it could have been easily missed if one wasn't looking for it.

What an odd tattoo to have. Maybe it meant something to Naruto like that forehead protector?

It seemed Gray wasn't the only one to notice it because Makarov made a point to ask about it as he placed the dark green- the color of leafs Naruto said- Fairy Tail mark on the child. You could almost hear the curiosity of the rest as they lean in slightly when Naruto touched the tattoo almost longing. A few second passed as the blond child lost himself in thought, then he snapped out of whatever memory he was in before putting on his shirt with a indifference air about him.

"It means ANBU" the whiskered boy said plainly not evaluating further.

His reply only raised more questions then answered. What was ANBU? Why was it a tattooed upon children? Was it good or bad?

It bugged Gray that he might never know with the way Naruto refused to speak about anything relating to him. It was almost like the boy didn't want to make any form of bonds outside the ones he was forced to make. Sometimes it felt like the short blonde thought everyone would try to kill him if they gain enough information on him. He acted like he never seen friendly people before.

Why was that? What happened to him to think everyone was the enemy? Why did he act with such politeness if he wanted nothing to do with them? Why did he seem to calculate every step, action or movement before making it?

Nothing about Naruto made sense.

This was further proven when the boy had walked up to the least likely person in the guild to welcome strangers not even five minutes after officially becoming part of Fairy Tail and asked the teenager to join him on a easy job.

Laxus had full out laughed at him when the whiskered faced boy held out the request – catch a runaway cat – and made a show of turning him down as rudely as possible. Gray knew that the teen was angry at the world because not even a month ago his father had been banned from the guild leaving him behind. It was obvious that the grandchild blamed the Master for this and tried to make Makarov's life more difficult at any chance he could. This included making those he considered weaker to feel inferior to him.

Instead of being insulted like most however, Naruto had simply said "If you believe you cannot handle the mission, I will understand and find someone more suitable for it."

Laxus had nearly growled at him. "What did you say?"

While this would have intimated others, Gray came to realize Naruto wasn't like the rest quite quickly to know that no matter what the teen said he wouldn't be scared off. If anything the boy almost seemed puzzling disappoint in the Master's grandson's come back.

The blond boy stared at the older with a look that seemed to look into his soul. One that moved past the walls Laxus placed around his heart to never be hurt again until he found what he was looking for. Whatever _it_ was Gray may never know much to his frustration. Almost too fast to follow, the new comer was suddenly near the teen's ear whispering something that cause the lighting user's eyes to widen. When he finished what he said Naruto went to the bar to sign them out on the job leaving the Master's dumbstruck grandson behind.

Gray didn't know what Naruto had said but Laxus did end up going with him on the job without much of a fight only mumbling "If your weak don't expect me to help you brat."

To which the shorter boy nodded along instead of taking offense. The boy seemed used to people like the lighting teen by the way he spoke to Laxus. "I wouldn't want it any another way." the newbie said

They then set out- much to the shock of the guild- in what could have been friendly terms. Not even an hour later they return for another job, after stating they finished the first one. This went on for what could have been two days. Both blondes arrive long enough to read the quest board, take two or three new missions and be gone in less than thirty minutes. If one was to squint, tilt their head slightly to the right and wait for just the right lighting they could see the beginning of a great friendship.

Gray was shocked to find that Laxus calmed down greatly in the presence of the younger boy. While he still seemed snobby when interacting with the other members he no longer harassed the "weaker" ones. He didn't go out of his way to bug anyone, preferring to stay near Naruto even though they never spoke a word to each other while back at the guild hall. If anything they acted as if the other existed but only when it was convent to them at the time.

On the fifth day of Naruto membership, he had gone on enough missions with Laxus to earn a promotion through the older teen's recommendation.

Gray hadn't been there at the time for he was on his nineteenth mission with Macao but when he got back the tail was spreading so fast between the members he might have well been. From what he gather from the present members that day, both blonds had return like usual in almost shadow like manner but this time instead of immediately walking pass the challenges from Nastu, Erza and Mira (who all decided they needed to beat Naruto for some odd reason) without a second glance and heading straight to the quest board they made both turn towards the Master.

"hey old man" Laxus had called out gaining the attention of the hall "Brat here wants to talk to you. It has to do with his past, and he doesn't like have unnecessary ears around so let's go to your office."

Makarov for his part had token it all in stride moving to the room that was behind the bar without much complain while the two males fell into step with him. Both blonds paused right outside the office door, giving each other a nod. They passed a message between them that no one else understood before following the age man into the small room closing the door behind them as they did so. There were some who tried to overhear what was being said inside but the closed door began to glow with odd markings resembling a written language that canceled all noise as they pressed their ears to it.

Levy who had been present that day had managed to write down some of them in a panicked attempt to study what everyone assumed to be Naruto's magic but still hadn't made heads or tails of the foreign langue. She seemed to enjoy the challenge though as she happily buried herself in books trying to find the answer in the following days.

Anyway after an hour the three resurfaced from the office acting normally besides the fact that Laxus had thanked the short man with a respectful bow then joined Naruto who had already excused himself to see what new missions were added to the board (somehow getting pass every present member with them knowing it.) The lighting user had gotten one that was two levels higher then what the whiskered faced boy should be able to go on with a grin and a slightly challenging glance at the shorter one.

In return Naruto had _smirked_ –and he missed it! Gray missed the emotionless drone smirk! – back with a tilt of the head. "You're on. Loser cleans the house for a week."

After the third day of non-stop missions both boys had somehow managed to buy a house with the reward money and started living together. It was odd that they hadn't even blinked when they came across a house for sale somewhere across the town in an isolated district, buying it without a second thought, paying up front in cash. That same day they somehow moved everything they own in to it and still managed to go on three new jobs the next day. The oddest part however was how both behaved as if they known each other all their lives and have been sharing a roof for just as long.

The teen had given him a raise brow but amusement could be seen on his face no matter how hard he tried to hide it "Good thing I'm going to win then. Race you."

What happened next was somewhat of a blur to Gray for most members hadn't gotten to really seen what happened because it was so fast.

Lighting covering his body the young Dreyar shot out of the hall at neck breaking speeds followed by a yellow flash that blinded most of the members who were god smacked with Laxus's new ability. He certainly hadn't had that much control over his magic five days ago to pull off a move that impressive. Periphrases it was due to the new guy's influence? After all, the shorter blond had almost complete control of his magic.

No one had even seen Naruto blink before he was gone in a yellow flash. If that didn't scream master of his magic Gray didn't know what did.

It wasn't till three minutes after both blonds left did everyone realized that they had token separate missions, signing out two of the hardest ones in Laxus's level. While the lighting user had gone west to deal with a group of bandits that were terrorizing a village Naruto had gone east in the search of a monster's horn that could be used in a rare medication. This could only mean one thing.

Naruto was on a solo mission.

And the Master had allowed it to happen, even after Erza made a show of how much rules have been broken in that simple act, not to mention the danger the short boy was in. All her worries however were waved off by a cheerful Makarov who merely said "the lad can handle himself just fine. Leave Naruto alone."

And that was that.

Now it's been three days a no word of the blond kid had reached the guild even though Laxus had come back yesterday. He didn't seemed worried that Naruto could have been killed somewhere in the mountains without none the wiser.

"He'll turn up in time. Probably got distracted with a new project along the way, never stops to find a way back after all." The lighting user answered when Gray confronted him about the whiskered face's whereabouts.

A way back to where? How strong was he if Laxus believed he would have been waiting for him back at the hall since it was a "easy" job for the young blond? Why every mission he has done, had no recorded of Naruto using magic? Why was he walking around with a tattoo no one's ever seen before? What langue were those markings in? Why did he move like a shadow? Why was meeting that blue gaze so nerve wrecking?

What is Naruto _hiding? _

Gray really didn't know what to think of the new guy at all.


End file.
